gakuen alice capitulo 1 despues de todo
by yukina27
Summary: Gakuen Alice sus personajes o escenarios no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana yo solo soy una fan que quiere enseñarles como le gusta ria que hubiese seguido espero que lo disfruten


Gakuen Alice sus personajes o escenarios no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana yo solo soy una fan que quiere enseñarles como le gusta ria que hubiese seguido espero que lo disfruten

 _Capitulo 1_

 _hola soy sakura mikan tengo 16 luego de salvar a hotaru y recuperar mis recuerdos faltan tes volvimos a la academia y recupere mi alice por que resulto ser que mi alice no se avía ido sino que se avía que dado en la academia alice cuando entre a la academia luego de 4 años mi alice que tanto me andaba buscando entro a mi cuerpo todo mundo se sorprendió ya que este era el primer caso de un alice que se va y luego vuelve me sorprendí mucho pero ala ves me sentí que feliz ya que mis dos alice son una parte de mis padres luego de eso como unos tres meses después descubrieron que tenia otro alice mas el alice de teletrasnportación me sorprendí mi tío y shiki-san se sorprendieron por que tenia todos los alice de mis padres yo pienso que el de teletransportación me lo regalaron ellos que me están observando me desde lejos después de todo ruka-pyon hotaru y yo fuimos transferidos a estrella especial ahora ruka-pyon-hotaru-natsume y yo somos estrellas especiales misaki-senpai tsubasa-senpai y tono-senpai se convirtieron en senseis ahora tengo que decirles sensei todo en la academia alice era tranquilo y divertido sin el ESP en la academia y sin el director de la primaria que por cierto jinno-sensei es el nuevo director de primaria todo era muy tranquilo y divertido pero un día la clase se volvió escandalosa_

 _Gakuen Alice otro semestre esta por comenzar_

 _Hotaruuu ahahah_

 _Mikan que haces apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde_

 _pero es que tu estas corriendo con tus zapatos super a toda velocidad ten compasión conmigo_

 _pero mikan si llego tarde mi récord de asistencia perfecta se arruinara y luego no recibire la paga mensual por mil Rabbit_

 _Hotaru siempre así moo *sollozo*_

 _Mikan que te e dicho no me gusta que llores sonríe sabes que te ves mas bonita así *sonrie*_

 _Hotaru *secar lagrimas* si *sonríe*_

 _por cierto Mikan si quieres llegar Rápido por que no utilizas tu teletransportación_

 _Ah *sorprendida* oh cierto puedo usar la teletransportación_

 _idiota_

 _eh Hotaru por que dices eso_

 _por que eres una idiota y los idiotas nunca cambian_

 _Mooo Hotaru eres muy cruel *sollozo*_

 _Mikan_

 _Que Hotaru por que te quitas los zapatos_

 _Vamos se nos hace tarde llorona_

 _ahh Hotaru si *sonríe*_

 _*sonríe* vamos_

llegan a la clase-B

prem: oh ya están a qui

linchu: Mikan Hotaru Buenos Días

Anna: Mikan Hotaru Buenos Días

nonoka: buenos días

Mikan y Hotaru: buenos días

Narumi: buenos dias mikan-chan hotaru

Mikan Hotaru: buenos días

Narumi: *sonríe* bueno vallan a sentarse que hoy tengo algo importante que decirles

Mikan Hotaru: si *caminan a su asientos*

ruka-pyon: buenos días sakura imai *sonríe*

Mikan: buenos días ruka-pyon *sonríe*

hotaru: buenos días

Mikan: buenos días natsume

natsume: buenos días

Narumi: bueno clase tengo algo importante que decirles tienen un nuevo compañero de clases pasa *sonido de puerta abriéndose* el es Hikaru hichiga tiene 16 años Vamos di algo

Hikaru: encantado de conocerlos

Narumi: bueno tu asiento sera al en esa esquina de alli al frente de Mikan-chan

Hikaru: MIKAN *sorprendido* es sakura mikan

Narumi: Mmm Si como la conoces

Mikan: asi que si eras ese hikaru que haces a qui

Narumi: are se conocen *confundido*

Mikan: si * se levanta* Hikaru

*Abraza* que ria ver te

todos: que esta pasando a qui ah natsume *ven* esta echo en llamas po-pobre chico nuevo

hotaru: *se levanta camina hasta el escritorio donde están mikan y hikaru abrazados*

todos: que bueno imai va a hacer algo *suspiro*

Hotaru: hikaru *sonrie* que bueno volver a verte* abraza*

todos: q-q-que esta pasando espera y ruka *voltear* jiii tiene una cara de miedo se siente una gran aura asesina de esos dos ya sentencio su muerte pobre sin embargo cuanto tiempo seguiran abrasados

Narumi: eto... mikan-chan...hotaru-chan... hikaru-kun

Mikan horaru y hikaru: Umm *separan*

Narumi: Umm eto desde cuando se conocen

Mikan: ah el es un amigo de la infancia de hotaru y mio

Narumi: ah ya veo bueno vallan a sentarse si *sonríe*

mikan hotaru y hikaru: si *caminan* sentarse *

natsume y ruka: oigan no saviamos que tenian un amigo de la infancia

todos: es-están enojados

Mikan y Hotaru: es que por que tendriamos que decirles eso *serias*

natsume y ruka: ... p-p-por que ...

todos: fue una patada baja pobres y ellas no tienen compasión alguna

mikan y hotaru: bueno hikaru que alice tienes

hikaru: alice de hielo

mikan: ohh solo lo e visto 2 veses increible

hotaru: yo tengo el alice de tecnologia y mikan alice de robo,teletransportación y anulacion

hikaru: oh imcreible tienes 3 alice y hotaru con rason hacias siempre inventos *sonríe*

Narumi: por que no hablan después de clases Mikan-chan Hotaru-chan y hikaru-kun *pensando antes de que natsume y ruka exploten *

Mikan: esta bien

todos: * pensando buena eleccion narumi-sensei haci la clase no explotara

natsume ruka: podrian alejarse dejen de estar tan pegadas a el

Hotaru y Mikan: por que *serias*

ruka y natsume: por que si * jalan* y *abrazan*

hotaru: *aleja* esta bien hikaru hablamos mas tarde

Mikan: natsume que te pasa tan de repente ah ha-ha-hablamos mas tarde hikaru tenemos mucho que hablar *separa*

natsume: tch *agara*

Mikan: ah natsum-

natsume: *besa*

Mikan Umm nat- Nn Natsume

Hotaru: *click* sa que una muy buena foto

ruka-pyon: *sonrojado*

todos: t-t-t-tan celoso estaba *sonrojados*

Narumi: uhh en serio que celos natsume *ríe*

Natsume: *terminar beso* ya sientate

Mikan: *sonrojada* N-N-N-Natsume P-P-P-Pero P-P-P-Por que isiste eso *sonrojada*

Natsume: por que queria ahora sientate o are algo mas que besarte

Mikan: *se pone mas mas roja* s-s-s-si *sentarse

todos incluyendo a narumi: se va a poner muy ruidosa la clase

FIN capitulo 1 espero que les guste no olviden dejar sus comentarios soy nueva en esto y esta es mi primera historia espero que les gusten si veo onque sea un comentario seguire haciendo lo hasta el final nos vemos por cierto para los que están interesados hikaru es blanco color de pelo cafe ojos color azules y mide como 1,80 cm


End file.
